


Sweet Vengeance

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Slytherin, The Quidditch Pitch: Slytherin Common Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-30
Updated: 2006-01-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Severus and Regulus both get their revenge





	Sweet Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Beta: reddwarfer

* * *

_ 1977, 17 September _

_I watched him in the Great Hall tonight, staring at Sirius. His expression was so intense. On the surface, it was a look filled with anger, hatred even. However, the anger is merely a mask for the undeniable hurt and betrayal that lives in Regulus Black's heart._

_He was in the common room late last night...yet again. I've noticed that he goes there there after the others have long turned in. His pain over the loss of his brother weighs heavily; it's obvious when he thinks no one is watching. **I** am, however. I've watched him closely since the start of term.._

_We are more similar than one would expect. Like myself, Regulus is a loner, a shadow, drifting through the castle much the same as the Hogwarts ghosts. He's transparent to his brother and this tortures him, I know. Witnessing his pain this month has stoked the ever present fire of hatred which burns in my soul for Sirius Black, blood traitor, Half-breed lover._

_The idea, which came to me over the summer hols, is so obvious. I'm surprised that it hadn't come to me until then._

_I must seduce Regulus Black. I need to **own** him. Although Sirius left his family and pretends to want naught to do with his brother, this will be a stab to his heart, I am certain. For his own flesh and blood to have relations with the one he despises above all, will twist his guts and gnaw at his soul. I shall have my revenge for the cruelty which he and Potter tortured me with all these years._

_I realize that this could be construed as stooping to their level, but their idea of a 'prank' last year nearly killed me--that was the final straw._

_____________________________

__

 

_ 1977, 7 October _

_Regulus wept in the common room this evening. I never knew that something quite so pathetic could be utterly beautiful at the same time. I stayed, in the shadows and watched him for hours. I cannot wait for the day to come when Sirius sees us together. I imagine the look of disgust and horror when his brother tells him that I, Severus Snape, am his lover._

_____________________________

__

 

_ 1977, 15 October _

_I followed him to the lake today. He was unaware of my presence, for I hid in the grove of trees nearby. He sat there for quite some time, long enough for my toes to go numb from standing still. How is it that I never noticed the elegance of his hands, the flawlessness of his milky skin? His features are that of royalty. Sirius Black will rue the day that he decided to make me his nemesis. His beautiful brother shall be mine and I will revel in the pain it will bring him._

_____________________________

__

 

_ 1977, 30 October _

_I find myself thinking of Regulus more often than not. Strangely erotic visions invade my sleeping mind...his hands running through his silky, black hair, his dark eyes gazing into mine with wanton desire, his mouth...yes, his mouth is quite inviting. I imagine that mouth on various parts of my body._

_____________________________

__

 

_ 1977, 11 November _

_He is not aware of the power which he holds over me. What started simply as a means to torture Sirius, has become quite more. The desire which sparked in my spirit two months ago has become an obsession. I **need** to touch him, feel him, taste him._

_I will approach him soon._

_____________________________

__

 

_ 1977, 13 November _

_Regulus was not present at lunch or dinner today. I deliberately positioned myself near a group of sixth years at dinner, hoping to obtain some information. It seems that he was taken to the infirmary during his second class--Charms. One of his class mates, Horace Thorne, was a bit over-zealous during their dueling practice. Thorne's Jelly-Leg hex inadvertently removed the bones from both of Regulus' legs._

_I immediately went to the hospital wing upon learning this disturbing bit of news, however, the ward was closed off to visitors. I'm going back in a bit. I will feign illness to gain entrance if I must._

_____________________________

 

"Mr. Snape, I thought I told you earlier--no visitors allowed," Madam Pomprey snapped at Severus.

"Pardon me, but I'm ill, Madam Pomprey." Severus hoped that his unusual politeness would not tip the nurse off straight away; apparently she accepted it.

She frowned, touching Severus' forehead with the back of her hand. "You do feel a bit warm, dear. Come in and lie down. I'll mix you up some fresh Pepper-up potion. Please do not disturb Mr. Black." She stepped back, allowing Severus to enter the room. She scuttled into the supply room, after gesturing for Severus to chose a bed.

Regulus was the only occupant in the infirmary that night. He was lying in the bed in the far corner of the room, the curtains pulled around it. Severus sat on the side of the bed next to Regulus'.

The nurse returned with a small glass of potion and handed it to Severus. "Drink this up, then you can return to your dormitory."

Severus accepted the glass, but paused before drinking. "Madam Pomfrey?" he forced his voice to sound meek. "I wondered if I could stay here tonight?"

Madam Pomfrey eyed him suspiciously at first, but her expression softened a moment later. "Has _someone_ been picking on you again, Severus?" She rested a caring hand on Severus' shoulder.

He shrugged her off and scowled. "No," he muttered, cheeks reddening. He was both embarrassed and annoyed that he was well known by the nurse. Black and his lot had caused many a visit to the infirmary for Severus.

"It's fine, dear. You may sleep here tonight." Madam Pomfrey smiled, kindly and conjured a cup of tea on the bedside table. "Here's a nice cuppa for _after_ you drink that potion. Please do try not to disturb Mr. Black. The poor lad has quite a night ahead of him, all those bones to grow back and all." She patted Severus' shoulder and scurried out of the room.

He sighed deeply and drank down the potion in his hand. It wouldn't hurt him, after all, and he could use a quick pick-me-up. He didn't know exactly what he was doing here. He couldn't exactly seduce a crippled boy.

"Bugger all," he thought out loud.

"Don't let what she said bother you, Severus," Regulus spoke from behind the curtains.

Severus looked up to see the silhouetted figure of his conquest sitting up in the bed.

"Er...no," Severus mumbled for lack of something more witty.

"Do you think you can help me with something?" Regulus asked quietly.

Severus' heart raced as he rose and slowly pulled back the curtains surrounding Regulus' bed. He gasped slightly, immediately regretting it.

"I know, I look like a freak," Regulus hung his head.

Severus glanced down at Regulus' legs. The bones appeared to be growing back, from what he could see under the thin blanket which was covering them. However, it was obvious that they were still quite flaccid. Although, this was not what took Severus' breath away. Regulus had his long hair, which usually hung down covering half his face, pulled back and tied neatly with a black ribbon. Severus couldn't remember ever seeing this much of his face...he was absolutely stunning.

"You don't look like a freak. You look...your hair...I can see your face. You're--" Severus cut himself off, not wanting to reveal his raging lust for Regulus quite yet. He shook his head. "What was it that you needed help with?" he asked, grasping for a change of topic.

"Pull the curtains closed, if you don't mind."

Severus' eyebrow instinctively rose as he turned to close the curtains.

"Severus," Regulus almost whispered, sending a chill through Severus' body. "I know that you've been watching me...all year. You follow me and watch me, yet you've never spoken to me, why is that?"

Severus opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He didn't know how to reply to that.

"I wonder if you're planning on using me to seek revenge against my brother."

Again, Severus was at a loss of words. He stared into the face of this boy, so beautiful and so wise.

"It's all right, you know."

"Come again?"

"I'm surprised that you haven't cast an Unforgivable on Sirius and his lot by now; they deserve it for all they've done to you. That Potter burns me up, luring Sirius away from us...his family. And Remus Lupin," Regulus rolled his eyes. "Sirius thinks he's so stealthy. He thinks no one knows that he's off buggering that Mudblood practically every night."

Severus gasped again. He had seen them himself, but wasn't aware that others were on to them.

"I've had it with him...my ex-brother...him and his grand gesture of leaving the family. He thinks he's better than me--than us. I want to infuriate him. I want his stomach to be twisted up in knots." Regulus looked deeply into Severus' eyes. "Nothing would fire him up more than if you and I were to...well...you know."

" _This_ is what you want help with?" Severus asked, eyebrow perked.

"No, _this_ is." Regulus threw back the blanket. His pants were tented from his erection. Severus inhaled deeply and bit his lip. "Apparently, one of my healing potion is causing this side effect." His face turned bright red. "Madam Pomfrey warned me it might."

"You're injured, Regulus. I couldn't."

Regulus' eyes widened. "I wasn't suggesting _that_. I am still capable of wanking. Only, I can't lift my legs to remove my pants. Do you think you might...oh never mind."

"I'd be happy to help." Severus fought the urge to grin as he lowered his house mate's y-fronts, slipping them over his limp legs and past his feet.

Regulus immediately cupped his balls in one hand and wrapped his other around his shaft. "Oh, that's much better," he moaned.

"Mmmhmm," Severus hummed as he stared at the vision before him.

"You're welcome to watch," Regulus offered with a mischievous smile on his face. "I know how you do enjoy watching me."

Severus remained speechless and sat down in the chair at Regulus' bedside. He watched Regulus caress his sac and slide his hand very slowly up and down. The soft moans coming from Regulus' throat were enough to drive Severus crazy. He wanted to touch him, suck him, devour him.

"Do it," Regulus said, suddenly.

"Pardon?"

"I know what you're thinking and I want you to do it."

Severus' eyes widened with interest, but he forced himself to remain seated.

Regulus, then, swept his tongue over his palm to moisten it. He continued to stroking himself as he kept his gaze locked on Severus. "I think about you often when I do this, you know," he whispered. "I wonder how it would feel to have your gorgeous mouth surrounding my cock. I bet you've thought about it too, haven't you, Severus?"

"God, yes," Severus moaned.

"Then do it! Please, Severus, hurry. I'm so close. Just the idea of you _sucking my cock_ is almost enough to make me come." He emphasized the words just right. He certainly knew what he was doing, Severus thought.

Without a word, Severus went to Regulus and took his cock in hand. The feel was all Severus needed to erase his doubts. He bent over, lowering his mouth down Regulus' length, pressing his tongue against him as he engulfed the boy.

___________________________

 

"Moony, why did you drag me here?" Sirius asked Remus as they approached the infirmary door.

"Your brother needs you, Sirius," Remus replied. "It took a lot of courage for him to send you that owl. He's been trying to be tough and act like your leaving hasn't affected him, but it has. He's hurt and he needs his family. Don't look at me like that, he'll always be your brother, Sirius."

Sirius sighed and slowly pushed the door open. He and Remus simultaneously gasped at the sight before them. Through the curtains, they could clearly see the outline of someone in the midst of sucking Regulus' cock. Long hair flowed back and forth as the person's head bobbed up and down.

"Looks like he's got all he needs, mate," Sirius whispered to Remus.

Regulus grinned and wove his fingers into Severus' hair. "Sweet vengeance is ours, Severus," he whispered very quietly.

Severus quickened his pace and reached down to fondle Regulus' balls.

"OH, Merlin, yes!" Regulus exclaimed purposefully louder than necessary.

"Let's go." Remus tugged Sirius' arm.

Sirius planted his feet firmly on the ground and pulled Remus closer to him. "I love the sounds of sex," he whispered into his embarrassed lover's ear.

"You are a **God**! I'm going to come!" Regulus shouted again.

" _God_?!" Remus and Sirius wondered at the same time.

"Suck it harder! Oh fuck, this is--" Regulus' words trailed off as his hips visibly jerked and his head fell back. His pleasurable moans echoed throughout the sterile room.

A few moments later, Remus and Sirius saw Regulus' partner lift his head, kissing Regulus quickly on the mouth.

"You really are amazing. That was fantastic," Regulus praised. "When my legs are working fully, I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't walk properly for days."

Remus, again, tugged on Sirius' arm. This time, Sirius nodded and began to follow Remus out of the room. Clearly, his brother did not want to see him, especially at that moment.

Remus reached for the door handle, then he and Sirius froze in their tracks as Regulus' new lover replied in a horrifyingly familiar voice, "I shall be looking quite forward to it, Mr. Black."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The End.


End file.
